


After Life

by greatappreciations



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, S9 spoilers kinda, sabriel kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatappreciations/pseuds/greatappreciations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It wasn’t supposed to be this way.</p><p>Most of our plan had worked. Metatron was dead; Crowley was where he belonged, on the throne in Hell; Dean’s Mark was gone; all the angels were back in heaven.</p><p>All but one.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I were wondering about some Supernatural things and this happened. Basically Destiel and smatterings of Sabriel. Thanks to multifandomination.tumblr.com for help and beta-ing. I had so much fun researching religious stuff for this!  
> I own nothing.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way.

Most of our plan had worked. Metatron was dead; Crowley was where he belonged, on the throne in Hell; Dean’s Mark was gone; all the angels were back in heaven.

All but one.

He’d been fighting off the other angels so we could kill Metatron. We used the same spell he did to make the old angel fall. Without his grace, Metatron was useless. I stabbed him. 

It had worked fine, for once.

Until we left the building to where Cas had been fighting. It was quiet and peaceful.

Dean was smiling for the first time in a long time. The Mark had changed him a lot, but now he was back to his old self.

‘We should celebrate tonight. You know, me, you, Cas. Find a crappy diner with pie and burgers.’

I laughed. ‘Sure. I guess I wouldn’t mind some pie.’

‘Where’d we leave Baby?’

‘A few blocks away. Cas is probably waiting for us.’

We walked down the streets laughing and talking, no arguments or rifts between us for once. I had my brother back.

‘Dude, we did it.’ Dean was happier than he’d been in ages. It was infectious. ‘We actually did it. No soul selling. No screw ups. We planned things right and we did it.’

‘I did it. I killed him. You stood there and looked pretty.’

‘Shut up. I helped.’ Dean laughed ‘Bitch.’

‘Jerk.’

Suddenly Dean stopped laughing and stopped walking. He stared at something in the distance.

I followed his line of sight and I stopped too.

‘Oh, no. No.’

I could see a figure in a trench coat 100 yards away from us. Limp and crumpled, with wing shaped burn marks all around. Dean was running towards it and I followed, dreading what lay on the ground.

‘Cas!’ Dean cried, reaching the motionless angel. ‘Cas, no. No. No.’ He dropped to his knees and pulled the body towards him, and I saw an angel blade still buried deep in his chest.

Dean wrapped his arms around what once was Cas and buried his face in the body’s shoulder. He was sobbing uncontrollably; whispering the word ‘No’ over and over. I knelt by his side and placed an arm on his shoulder, swallowing my own grief.

‘Dean, he’s gone.’

He didn’t move and didn’t appear as if he wanted to. I let him grieve and mourned the loss as well. Cas was a good friend. I wasn’t as close to him as Dean, but I still felt the gut-wrenching sorrow.

After a while, Dean picked himself up off the ground. He looked at me, his eyes red but determined.

‘You okay?’ I asked. He just looked at me. What a stupid question. Of course he wasn’t okay.

‘We take him back to the bunker. Bury him-’ his voice cracked ‘-properly.’

That was fair enough. I nodded and Dean picked Cas up, holding the dead angel tight.

He let me drive the Impala. The journey was spent in silence. When we arrived at the bunker he found a cedar tree and began to dig underneath it, my offer to help rejected. I didn’t want to leave him but he just wanted to be alone. I went inside and tried to distract myself by making some food. By the time Dean came inside, the sun had set.

‘Do you have any books on angels?’ he asked quietly. Immediately I knew what he was thinking of. This wouldn't end well. 

‘Dean, he’s dead.’ I said gently. ‘An angel blade. He’s gone.’

‘So, he’s dead.’ Dean said gruffly. ‘That never stopped us. What happens to angels when they die?’

‘I don’t know. I never found that out.’ I sighed. ‘Look, whenever one of us tries to bring someone back from the dead, it hasn't ended well.' I thought of what happened after the trials. Dean and I had forgiven each other, but it was still an uneasy topic. 'Maybe, for once, we should stick to the natural order. Cas wouldn't have wanted us to get hurt trying to bring him back.' I said tentatively, choosing my words with care.

Dean didn’t reply. He got up and began to look through the bookcases.

‘Dean, I don’t thin-‘

‘Sam, let me do this. I will get Cas back. Whatever it takes, I don't care. Are you gonna help?’

Crap, he really meant it. He was going to do anything to get his angel back. I couldn’t just desert him.

‘I’ll have a look through some books. There could be something.'

Dean nodded and left the room. He hadn’t eaten anything. I found some old books on angels and the Bible and settled down for a long night of research.

It was morning by the time I accepted the fact that there was nothing there. I planned to go online the next day. As I walked past Dean’s room I heard him talking.

‘Cas, if you can hear me… I won’t give up on you. I need you and I will find you.’

He broke off and I heard muffled sobs. I contemplated going in but there wouldn't be anything I could say to make things better. Still crying, I heard him continue praying.

‘Any other angels out there… We helped you. Please help me. Please.’

I waited outside his room for a while in case he needed anything. After some time, the crying stopped and it was silent. I pushed the door open and found him sleeping, Cas’ trench coat on his bedside table. Even asleep he looked devastated and fraught with anxiety.

I sighed. Hopefully we’d have some results soon. Until then, there wasn't much I could do, so I went to bed, tossing and turning until I fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning I found Dean already buried in a pile of books.

He barely acknowledged my presence. I made him some coffee and toast in the hope that he’d eat at some point. Someone has to look after him.

As I was logging on to my computer, the lights flickered. The room became cold and Dean jumped to his feet, hopeful.

‘Cas?’ he whispered tentatively.

‘Wrong angel, kiddo.’ said a familiar voice. The lights stopped flickering and the least-dickish archangel strolled into the room. Dean looked disappointed.

‘Gabriel?’ I asked. ‘You're dead?’

He winked at me. ‘Bitch please.’

‘But  _were_  you dead?’ asked Dean quickly. ‘Can angels come back to life?’

‘Ah. No.’ Gabriel actually looked regretful, something I wasn't expecting. ‘I wasn’t dead. As for coming back to life- I assume that’s why you want help.’

‘It’s got to be possible, right? We can get him back.’ Dean said, desperately looking for confirmation.

‘Maybe, maybe not.’ Gabriel shrugged. ‘I’ve heard some stories, I know some people.’

‘Why are you helping us?’ I asked the angel suspiciously. After everything that happened years ago, I trusted him about as far as I could throw him.

‘What do you want?’

‘I don’t like owing people things. You helped the angels, I’ll help you. Simples. Besides, Castiel... He was my little bro. I’d like him back.’

‘He _is_ your little bro. Any ideas?’ Dean asked. I could see that he was trying to pull himself together but he wasn’t fooling anyone. I glared at Gabriel, hoping he’d get my message.  _Be nice._

‘Well, no one really knows what happens to angels when they’re dead.’ He said. I intensified my glare.  _That’s not being nice._

‘Well, God probably knows.’ Gabriel clarified ‘But he’s been AWOL for a while now. Now, not everyone knows about my return so tuning into the angel station ain't easy, but I have heard about someone who might help you.’

‘Who?’ I asked. We were on the angels’ good side right now. Could we get lucky?

‘His name is Sandalphon. He brings mankind together.' The archangel said dryly. 'And he battles Samael.’

‘Samael?’ I asked, vaguely remembering his name in some lore I read.

‘The Angel of Death.’ Gabriel stated. I looked at Dean uneasily. He looked slightly sick but shook it off.

‘So what do we do?’ he said.

‘Well, I could just call Sandalphon but I doubt he’d answer. We had a… misunderstanding a few millennia or so back. Those poor shepherds, I liked them…’ Gabriel grinned mischievously. ‘Anyway, find some mojo which will let you contact him. Call me when you get anything. I’ll just be  _upstairs_. It’s pretty damn chaotic right now.’

‘Thank you.’ Dean said without much enthusiasm. Gabriel winked again and disappeared.

‘Well, it’s a start.’ I said.

Dean rubbed his face and slammed his book shut. ‘Let's go summon Sandy.’

‘ _Sandalphon_.’

‘Yeah, whatever. Grab what you need and meet me downstairs in five.’

‘What, now?’

‘In five minutes. We can’t waste time.’

I guess there isn’t really a good time to summon angels. Nodding, I opened the bunker’s storage cupboard/fridge and gathered what we needed.

By the time I had found everything, Dean had set up the ritual. He handed the old book of Enochian summoning incantations to me.

‘Okay?’ I asked him. He nodded, biting his lip.

I began chanting in the ancient dialect. After a few verses there was a burst of blinding white light. I shielded my eyes from the glare and when I looked back a man had appeared.

‘Hi there. How you doing?’ I was slightly taken aback by the angel. The vessel was very tall and graceful, with a very feminine face and friendly, bright grey eyes. He seemed more… _angelic_ than any other angels we’d met so far.

‘Sandalphon?’

‘Yep. I suppose you’re the...  _Winchesters_.’ The angel said, rolling the word across his tongue.

‘I’m Sam. This is Dean. We need your help.’

‘So, you’re the boys who’ve saved the world.’ The angel mused. ‘You’re… cleaner than I thought.’

‘Thanks, Sandy.’ said Dean, snorting noncommittally. The attempt at humour didn't quite reach his eyes, but it was something. ‘Are you going to help us or not?’

The angel turned and looked at Dean. If looks could kill he’d have burst into flames on the spot, something I guessed wasn't outside of his capabilities. I just hoped Sandalphon wouldn’t actually do that. The angel's eyes were no longer friendly and reminded me of a storm: cold, angry and unforgiving.

‘Boy, you helped kill Metatron.'

‘Yeah, and saved your sorry feathered ass.’ Dean retorted angrily.

‘Metatron was my twin.’

_Shit_ , I thought.

‘Killing him may have been the right thing to do, but I am still  _mightily_  pissed off. I suggest we sit down and talk like reasonable beings. That suit Mr. High and Mighty?’

Dean nodded, but gritted his teeth. I prayed he wouldn't do anything else that would get both of us blown to God knows where. He was acting more reckless than usual. Coping mechanisms, I guess.

‘Good. Now, have a seat.' Sandalphon continued in a slightly condescending tone. 'Let’s chat.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so sweet :) I'll probably update every couple of days (exams dependent :/). I think there'll be about 5 chapters. Happy ending or sad ending...? Thanks again to multifandomination.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

Sandalphon quickly made himself comfortable. I wasn’t entirely sure what to do. Do you offer angels coffee? Tea?

‘Your friend Cas was a good angel.’ Sandalphon started. ‘Naïve at times, but I’m sure he meant well.’

‘He  _is_  a good angel.’ Dean corrected. ‘Can we get him back?’

‘That depends on a number of things.’

‘Like?’

‘Well, what was he when he died?’ Sandalphon said. Clearly he wasn't the angel of tact. 

Dean looked down at his hands and started fidgeting. ‘We weren’t there.’ he said stiffly.

‘But was he angel or human?’ Sandalphon pressed. ‘After you restored the angels or before? If he was a human it should be simple. If not… ’ He left the sentence hanging.

‘How the hell am I supposed to know?’ Dean looked pissed off.

I thought for a second. ‘The wings, Dean.’

Dean’s face went pale. ‘Crap.’ He whispered.             

‘Wings?’ asked Sandalphon nonchalantly. He seemed too relaxed for my liking. 

‘They were burned onto the floor.’ I explained. ‘If he was human they wouldn’t have been there.’

Sandalphon sighed. ‘Well, I’m sorry for your loss.’

Dean looked like he was about to collapse. ‘So if we hadn’t killed Metatron…’

 ‘Your friend would still be alive.’ Sandalphon continued.

'Dean, we can't think like that.' I interjected, but felt the blow in my gut. I was the one who killed Metatron. In a way, this was my fault.

‘No.’ said Dean, shaking his head in refusal. ‘No. There has to be another way.’

‘I’m afraid not.’

‘There  _has_  to be.’

‘It is dangerous and suicidal. I can’t recommend it.’

‘Yeah well I don’t give a crap about your recommendations.’

‘You are rather brash, young man.’ Observed the angel.

Dean ignored him. ‘How do we get him back?’ 

Sandalphon sighed, raising his eyebrows. ‘Fools. You remember Samael?’

‘Yeah.’ Dean said. ‘Death Angel dude.’

‘ _The_  Death Angel Dude. You know how to kill angels, I presume.’

‘Angel blades.’ I said. We’d used enough of them over the years.

‘Samael owns all angel blades.’ Sandalphon explained. ‘He created them. So when an angel is struck with one, they are sent straight to him. He takes their grace. But no one really knows what he actually does with them.’

Dean swallowed. ‘How do we get them back?’

‘I don’t know.’ scoffed Sandalphon. ‘Have a nice little heart to heart with the Angel of Death, he’ll be fine with it.’

 ‘Are you helping us or not? And he is an angel. We should be alright.’ Dean reasoned. ‘You guys owe us.’

‘My dear boy, Death makes no exceptions.’

‘Well, this Death dude can go fu-’

‘ _Dean._ ’

‘Sorry.’ Dean scowled, not looking sorry in the slightest.

Sandalphon shook his head, smiling. ‘You mortals are so quaint. Please do not blame me if you get yourself killed.’

‘Thanks.’ I said, raising my eyebrows. ‘How do we get to Samael?’

‘Oh, please. I know you have Gabriel. Tell him what I have told you and he can get you there. I can’t help you any more than this.’ He looked at me and spoke seriously. ‘Tell Gabriel I still hate him. Goodbye.’ Sandalphon vanished without waiting for a reply.

‘Bye Sandy.’ said Dean to the empty space.

‘Thank you for the help.’ I added, in case of the vague possibility that he was still listening.

‘So, we call Gabriel?’ I asked.

‘Yep.’ Dean replied. ‘Just pray or something, he likes you.’

‘Dean, don’t you think you should eat something?’ I said, worried. He was only human and needed food at some point.

‘I’ll be fine.’ He said without expression. ‘Go on, get Gabriel.’

‘Have a drink, at least.’ I tried to persuade him.

‘Call. Gabriel. Now.’

I sighed and closed my eyes. ‘Um… Gabriel? We need your help so-‘

‘Wotcha, boys. How was Sandy? Isn’t he  _boring_? I know, I know, I’m way cooler. I’m the cool angel. So, what did he say?’

I told him everything Sandalphon had said and absent-mindedly made Dean some coffee.

Once I’d finished explaining everything, Gabriel looked impressed.

‘All this time, I had no idea. Samael’s a bitch, huh. What you gonna do? Fight a Death Angel?  _Reason_  with him?' Gabriel snorted. 'You should see where he lives.’

Dean shrugged. ‘We’re making it up as we go along.’

‘You’re sure you want to do this?’ Gabriel asked. I looked at Dean. He rubbed his eyes and nodded.

‘Certain.’

Gabriel tapped us on the shoulders. I blinked and we were gone.

To our right was something out of a postcard, a hill with bright green grass and birds (or were they angels?) flying all around. To our left, however, was a darkened forest. Roots snaked all over the ground and the trees loomed above us, casting shadows all around. There was an enormous house in a clearing beyond the trees, ivy crawling up the walls. I gulped.

‘Oh, yeah.’ said Gabriel. ‘Did I mention that Samael’s crib is in Hell?’

I glared at the Archangel. He shrugged apologetically. ‘What now?’ I asked, looking to Dean for our next step.

He looked completely petrified. We’d both been to Hell before, and neither of us really wished to repeat the experience. Still, he walked towards the forest, determined. ‘That’s definitely it?’ He ascertained. 

Gabriel nodded. ‘Yup. I'd suggest some renovations, maybe an interior designer, but...’ Gabriel spread his hands.

‘We can just walk right in?

‘Yep. It’s surprisingly easy to get into Hell. The hard part is getting out.’ Gabriel said matter-of-factly. 

Dean thought for a moment, then began walking towards the trees, his boots digging into the ground.

‘Dean, what are you doing?’ I asked, following him.

He turned and looked at me like I was an idiot. ‘Keep up Sammy.' He said. 'I’m walking into hell.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap's gonna go down next chapter. Still haven't decided on a happy or sad ending. Exams have finished now so I can write more :)   
> Usual thanks to my brilliant beta multifandomination.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

‘Dean.’ I said, exasperated. ‘Please.’

‘Look, Sam.’ he said. ‘Cas is right there. In that house. We can get him back.’ he said, trying to convince himself as much as me.

‘Dean, you don’t even have a plan. It's pointless. We might not be able to find him. We might not be able to get out. We’ll probably be killed. Would Cas want that?’

‘Sammy. Let me do this.’

‘I want Cas back too, Dean. But bargaining with the angel of death? Look at the house itself. You really think anything good is going to come out of this? Gabriel, back me up here.’ I prompted the archangel, desperate for support.

‘Even for you guys, it is a little crazy.’ Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow.

Dean’s looked at me, his cheeks damp. ‘Sammy, please. I have to get him back. I need him. And I will do it alone if I have to.’ Resolutely, he turned his back on me and walked to the forest.

I looked at Gabriel desperately. He just shrugged, like  _it’s your choice._

‘Damnit.’ I muttered as I chased after Dean. I tapped him on the back and he nodded at me, not needing to say anything.

So we entered hell together.

The second we crossed into the darkness, it grew cold. The kind of cold which seeps right into your bones, sinking its tendrils into your core. Dean and I both started shivering and even Gabriel looked uncomfortable.

And then I heard the screams. They were high-pitched, desperate. Some called out for help, others begged for death. One voice stuck out in particular.

‘Jess?’ I yelled, whipping my head around. ‘Jess?’ It couldn’t be her, could it? Not my Jess, not in Hell.

Dean looked around too, eyes full of fear and panic. ‘Cas?’ he shouted.

‘Woah, boys, calm down.’ Gabriel grabbed us before we ran away. ‘It’s just Hell’s tricks. The things you hear, they aren't real. This place messes with your mind, finds your weaknesses.’

‘So those...  _noises_ aren’t real?’ I asked shakily. 

‘Definitely not. Come on, let’s grab Cas and go.’

Warily, I followed Gabriel to the old house. The archangel was actually comforting in this awful place. He’s a little shit but at least he has good intentions. I focused on the ground beneath my feet and tried to ignore the screams. Gabriel had a firm hold on Dean, who was still looking around uneasily, muttering something about 'jabberjays'.

Although it only took a couple of minutes, it felt like years before we reached the house. Up close it seemed even more unwelcoming. The walls were cracked and the windows were dark. All of my instincts screamed at me: run.

‘So he’s in there.’ Dean said.

‘I guess so.’ I replied.

‘Ready?’ asked Gabriel.

We all looked at each other. Dean nodded and I reached out to ring the dusty doorbell, but before I could press down, the door swung open. It creaked as if it hadn’t been opened for hundreds of years; it probably hadn't. Nobody was stupid enough to try, I thought dryly. 

Dean entered the house first. I followed and the second Gabriel was in, the door slammed shut.

‘Okay.’ I said. ‘Guess we’re staying for a while.’

‘Should we split up or-’

‘Not a chance.’ I interrupted Dean. ‘We stick together in this place. I don’t like it.’

‘Fine. Where do we go? Gabriel?’

The archangel shook his head. ‘I got nothing. There are angel warding sigils here.’

‘Sounds dodgy. Let’s check it out.’ said Dean, already continuing down a corridor.

‘We can’t just leave Gabriel.’ I protested.

‘Aw, nice to know I’m loved guys.’ he smiled, flicking his eyebrows up. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll accompany you ‘til I have to stop. I'm still an archangel though, you know. Not always so cute n' cuddly. I'll do what I can.’

‘Great, let’s go.’ Dean said impatiently. We walked through the halls, checking each door for a way down. After a while I opened a door and beckoned to Dean. We stood there and looked at the darkened staircase leading down to the unknown.

‘This could be it.’ I said. Dean nodded and began walking down the steps. After a few seconds, Gabriel stopped suddenly.

‘Shit. I can’t go any further.’

‘Will you be ok?’ I asked, concerned.

‘Fine, fine.’ He waved me away. ‘You two yahoos go find my brother.’

I turned and Dean was already leaving. At the bottom of the staircase was an enormous room, lit only by a few lamps. There were at least a hundred doors all around, all with names on them. Cautiously, I pushed the door closest to us open. The sign said Anael. I grimaced when I saw what was in the room.

‘That’s Anna, isn’t it?’ Dean said, swallowing. We shut the door again.

We jogged past each door, past the seemingly endless list of names. Abner, Azrael, Bartholemew, Balthazar- apparently Samael alphabetised his collection. We suddenly saw a door neatly named 'Castiel' and stopped.

‘Are you ok?’ I asked. Dean looked sick again but he ignored me, gritted his teeth and pushed the door open.

The familiar trench-coated figure lay there, limp and vulnerable. Dean ran to his side and collapsed next to him.

‘Cas? Cas? Wake up.  _Cas?’_ Dean sobbed, his voice cracking. _‘_ No, I thought...  _No,_  I can’t lose him again.’ He pulled the motionless angel up and wrapped his arms around him. I looked on in despair as Dean broke down completely.

Suddenly I heard a cough, a sound so small I could have imagined it. Dean lifted his head and looked at the angel as Cas' eyes slowly opened.

‘Dean?’ Cas whispered. ‘Dean. What happened?’

I sighed with relief. Dean’s face broke into a smile, despite the tears still rolling down his cheeks. ‘Cas.’ He said. ‘You’re alive.’

‘Apparently.’ The angel’s voice was weak but at least it was there. They looked at each other for a second and I felt as though I was trespassing on a very private moment.

I cleared my throat. ‘Cas. Great to see you.’

‘Hello Sam. You too.’ he said.

‘Shall we… think about getting out of here?’

‘Uh, yeah. Good plan.’ said Dean. As he was getting up, I heard a voice from behind me. It was surprisingly familiar. Frowning, I spun around.

‘Hello boys. I’m Samael. So nice of you to drop by.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there :) Cliffhangers because it's the Supernatural tradition. Thank to my beta multifandomination.tumblr.com for asking serious questions such as 'Do you mean he's a little shit as a noun or an adjective?'  
> Final chapter soon I think yay.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, at least I knew why that voice was familiar.

‘ _Crowley?_ ’ Dean asked incredulously. ‘ _You’re_  Samael?’

‘You never did learn to let go, did you?’ he said. ‘I tried to help you fools. I really did.’

He stood there calmly and smiled at us. He wore his usual black suit but seemed more imposing and grand than usual. Gabriel stood behind him, hands and powers obviously bound.  _Sorry_ , he mouthed. I shook my head. It wasn’t his fault.

‘You’re an angel?’ I said, still confused.

‘The Angel of Death. Destruction, accusation and seduction are just my hobbies.’ He said, drawing out the words. He reviewed our surprised faces and chuckled. ‘Oh please, if Hedgehog here could fool you guys, it’d be no problem for me.’ Gabriel scowled. If his powers weren't bound I had a feeling Crowl- Samael- would experience the full wrath of heaven. 

 ‘Why did you lie? Say you were a demon?’

He shrugged. ‘I didn’t lie  _that_ much; I do take souls from man.’ He surveyed the room and the situation. Sure, he was outnumbered, but apparently he was an angel and we were on his turf. Besides, we had a bound archangel, an angel whose soul was owned by Crowley and Dean and me, only humans. I didn’t fancy our odds.

‘You boys were gonna screw up the whole bloody apocalypse. And honestly, you’ve always been a threat.’ he admitted. ‘You’ve died too freaking much and I had to keep an eye on you. And I  _had_  thought you’d learnt your lesson. I didn’t count on you caring for one little angel so much.’

‘Let him go.’ Dean said. Cas’ eyes were shut again but at least he was breathing shallowly. ‘Please.’

‘Begging doesn’t suit you.’ Crowley said. ‘Look, I know Sandalphon painted a bad picture of me, but I’m not really a  _baddie_. Sandy’s always been a bit pissy about me. Arch-enemy and that. But I’m a good angel- mostly. I obey God. I’m not chaotic or random. I am ordered and controlled. After all, destruction is necessary to create.’

‘But why make angel blades?’ Dean asked angrily. ‘Why do they have to die?’

‘Please, you know me well enough by now. Power. The angel blade brings them here and over time I take their life force. Sure it takes a while- you’re lucky you got to little Cas so fast- but I can become stronger and better. It’s an addiction.’

‘So you’re still just a junkie.’ I summarised. He glowered at me.

‘Crowley, Samael, whatever. Just let him go.’ Dean practically ordered, uncaring of the fact he was speaking to a celestial being capable of wiping him out in an instant. ‘You’ve got plenty of angels here. Suck their souls out or whatever and leave him alone.’

‘Now, why would I do that?’ he asked. Dean stood and pulled an angel blade out of his pocket. Samael/Crowley just laughed, amused.

‘Dean,  _please_  pay attention. I made those blades. I control them.’ He snapped his fingers and the knife turned to point at Dean. ‘Unless you wish to make another deal, leave.’

‘My soul?’ Dean offered.

‘Dean,  _no_.’ I protested. Not again. I wasn't losing my brother again.

‘Oh, do relax, Moose. Now, Dean, when Cas here got you out of Hell, all those years ago, he gave you some of his grace. I want it.’

‘He did what?’

Crowley grinned. ‘Oh, so your angel didn’t tell you. How sweet. Adorable, in fact. How did you think he saved you? Now, if you give me that grace, we can negotiate.’

‘Take it.’

‘I need your express permission.’

‘Take the grace, you son of a bitch.’

‘Good enough.’ Crowley- Samael- dismissed. He placed two fingers on Dean’s forehead and bright sparks of light poured out of his mouth into Crowley’s. After a few seconds, they stopped. Dean staggered a little but managed to stay standing.

‘Happy?’ Dean scowled, wincing slightly. I hoped it hurt less than when Cas took Gadreel's grace out of me.

‘Oh, this is interesting. There is another kind of connection between this grace and Castiel’s.’

‘What’s your point? We had a deal.’

‘Well, I did only said we could negotiate.' he said, mock frowning. 'Now, wouldn’t it be unfortunate if, say, I just… took it?’

‘You lying bastard. Don’t touch him.’

‘Too late.’ Crowley darted forward and reached out for Cas. Dean tried to stop him, but Crowley waved a hand and he fell, leaving me to catch him. The second Crowley touched Cas, white light filled the room, beautiful light, brighter than anything else, but in an instant darkness fell. 

 

*

 

When I woke I was back in the bunker. The clock on the wall read 6:26. Morning or evening?

Slowly, I sat up and rubbed my temple, my head pounding. I looked round. Gabriel lay a few feet from me, still out cold. Dean and Cas were the other side of the room, lying together. I ran to check their pulses and was thankful that everyone was alive.

On the table beside me, I noticed a postcard, a painting of Samael standing outside his house in hell with some scantily-clad girls and a Porsche. Frowning, I turned it over and read it.

_‘To the Winchesters and their celestial boyfriends,_

_Sorry about all that drama. At least I kind of kept my deal, right? You’re alive, hugs and kisses, all that crap. I even dropped you off at that goddamn bunker. I'm not chauffeuring you around again.  Bear in mind that if you come to my house again, you will not be so bloody lucky. Capisce?_

_Oodles of love, The King of Hell’_

Well. Someone's a dick.

I tried to rouse Dean, Cas and Gabriel, part of the postcard echoing in my mind. 'Kind of kept my deal'. What part got omitted? What's the 'kind of'? I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. Gabriel woke up and I showed him the postcard. He swore profusely.

‘Gabe, at least we’re alive.’ At this point, that was my main criteria for success.

‘Yes, but he kept Castiel’s grace. Stupid bag of beetle dicks.’

I would’ve laughed at the angel’s ridiculous insults, but there were more important things. I swallowed. ‘Do you think he’ll be… human?’

‘I have no idea.’

We sat in silence. Soon, Dean awoke.

‘Son of a bitch.’ he muttered. ‘Cas? You okay there, buddy?’

‘He’s breathing.’ I said quickly before Dean could panic. ‘How are you doing?’

The question fazed him and he hesitated for a fraction of a second before answering. ‘I remember it. All of it, all of hell, way more clearly and vividly.’ He took a deep breath and looked at Cas, absent-mindedly stroking his fingers through his hair. ‘It's okay, though. We got Cas back. I'm fine.’

After a wait that was far too long for my liking, Cas woke. He immediately scrambled up and surveyed the room warily.

‘Woah, Cas. It’s okay. I promise. You’re okay.’

He looked at Dean, confused. ‘My grace. It’s gone.’

‘It’s okay. You’re alive.’

He shook his head empathetically. ‘I should go, I’ll be usele-’

‘You're not going anywhere.’ Dean said, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder.

‘No, Dean. I can’t help you. I’m human. I can feel it, like before. No powers, nothing.’

‘ _Cas_ , look at me. So what, you lost your wings, you’re human? You’re still Cas. You’re still an angel to me.’

They looked at each other for a moment and then Dean leaned in and Cas tilted his head and  _holy crap,_  my brother was kissing an ex-angel of the lord.

Gabriel pretended to vomit and I just blinked. Multiple times. I could get used to this, though. Maybe everything would get back to normal- well, as normal as our life could be. Maybe everything would be okay.

After all this, maybe we finally had a chance at life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you wanted a happy ending :)  
> Hope y'all enjoyed this. I certainly did.  
> Thanks to multifandomination.tumblr.com (now AO3 user leezekiel) for putting up with my imaginative punctuation and crappily formatted emails.  
> And thanks to all of you guys reading this! Tell me what you think?  
> Ta x


End file.
